


Fallan's Backstory

by Merrali92



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrali92/pseuds/Merrali92
Summary: Another character backstory! Much shorter than Ceryni's - I am hoping to create a much more in depth story for her because I like where this is going so far!Character Images: https://www.facebook.com/Merrali92/media_set?set=a.1678532349131963.1073741853.100009256422437&type=3&viewas=100000686899395





	

Character Backstory:

Banished from their homeland of the Underdark, or rather forcibly pulled by their newly adopted Drow parents, Fallan and Cron knew nothing more than constant movement, fear for their lives, and a strong bond with each other. As twins, both Fallan and Cron spent all of their time together – living life day by day under the watchful eye of their clan, Iym Bae (Endless Fate). Since birth the twins were prophesized to bring both destruction and healing into the world for their kin. Unknown to them, Fallan and Cron were kept in darkness about these prophecies in hopes that they could live their lives with whatever peace was available to them. The peace however lasted for a mere 18 (human) years and it was on a destructive, fateful night that Fallan began her journey as a true wanderer. 

Attacking in the dead of night, a group of powerful beings wreaked havoc on the small clan of Drow, searching for the twins and destroying anyone in their path. Watching their adopted parents slain before them, Fallan and Cron fought with all of their might to avoid capture. It wasn’t until Cron stepped forward to protect Fallan, urging her to run while she could, that she was able to escape the clutches of the evil group. To this day, 5 years later, Fallan still is unaware of the prophecies set for her and knows nothing of the fate of her twin brother. Wracked with guilt for the inability to save her brother those many years ago, Fallan took up the worship and dedication of a Cleric. Under the guidance of Zinzerena, her beloved deity, Fallan has spent her days dedicated to healing the folk of hated races while keeping herself guarded against all others outside of her close-knit comrades. Fallan hopes and prays that she will someday find Cron and once again unite with him. 

 

Character Info:

Name: Fallan’Nosse

Race: Dark Elf (Drow)

Sex: Female

Class: Cleric (War)

Deity: Zinzerena

Zinzerena is the drow deity of chaos and assassins. Her symbol is a shortsword draped in a black cloak, symbolizing her hidden menace. In the Forgotten Realms cosmology, she has been killed or banished by Lolth. Zinzerena was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood. Her role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996). Zinzerena was born a mortal, but gained a fraction of Keptolo's divinity through a ruse. As a result, she is hunted by virtually the whole drow pantheon, though Keptolo hates her most of all.

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Purple

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Height: 5’10

Weight: 135

Age: 23 (human years), 225 (Drow years)

Personality/Traits: Quiet / stubborn / strong willed / fiercely loyal to those considered comrades / dedicated worshipper / cautious of newcomers / goal is to find Cron / spends her days healing those “less-fortunate” races / her name means “to heal family” and Cron’s name means “to destroy family” / unaware of prophecy in store for her


End file.
